Crowley went down to Georgia
by SailorYue
Summary: Crowley was definitely the devil that went down to Georgia in that song. Semisong fic


Words in italics are taken directly from the song "Devil went down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels. Copyright belongs to their holders!

1945

Crowley went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal. Why hell sent him to America of all places, he had no idea, but this small town was absolutely boring. He was certainly in a bind though, he should have tempted a soul by now. If he didn't complete this soon he'd be in trouble. He certainly needed a drink though. Unfortunately he wouldn't be getting it at the bar he was visiting which stupidly had NO ALCOHOL! HONESTLY, what kind of bar didn't have alcohol?

He hated this assignment. He'd call it a complete wash if it were possible, but he had also been here to take care of one of Aziraphale's assignments too.

The entertainment was good though, he'd give this small town that. The next one on the stage was a young upstart boy, probably in his early 20's. He had energy, playing his fiddle hot. Crowley got an idea. It would alleviate his boredom and if he played his cards right, take care of both assignments in one go. Plus it had been a while since he played his violin. He looked around and there wasn't too many people in the bar, which means he could have some fun.

Crowley jumped on the wooden stage, whipping off his glasses to show off his demonic eyes.

"Well I'll be damned! Are you the devil?" The young man asked in awe.

Crowley's firey red hair was certainly an unnatural shade of red, and his aura just came out like that. He nodded, tipping his hat.

_"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy. But give the devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you."_

The boy smiled, returning his nod. "_My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin; but I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been!"_

Crowley smirked. He liked this boy's attitude in the face of evil. He snapped his finger and behind the stool on the stage he picked up his violin case, taking out the golden fiddle. He licked his fingers to rosin the bow, a spark of flame lighting up as he coated it.

"_I'll start this show." _Crowley snapped his fingers and the discarded instruments behind him started to play on their own, and he started with a low hiss, playing it low and dark. He had picked up the stringed instrument because of a comment that Aziraphale had mentioned not too long ago, and actually enjoyed it. He had a Stradivarius back at his flat in Mayfair. The song he played was one of his own creation, absolutely demonic sounding but left a chill in your soul.

When he finished, Johnny nodded. "_Well, you're pretty good, old son. But sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how it's done"_

The demon nodded and watched as the boy, so full of energy and verve, and the song quite catchy. He had to admit defeat. Not that it wasn't much of one, as he wasn't really TRYING. Crowley _bowed his head, Because he knew that he'd been beat, and he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet. _He put his glasses back on, ready to head out the door. This should count. He made a valiant attempt at stealing a human's soul. Wasn't HIS fault that the boy was OBVIOUSLY BLESSED with good skills. He suppressed a smile.

Before he opened the door, the boy called out. "_Devil, just come on back if you ever want to try again, I done told you once you son of a gun, I'm the best that's ever been!_"

Crowley tipped his hat at the boy and headed out as the boy continues he song he'd been playing.

Once he was back in good old London, England, he made a beeline straight for a weathered bookshop owned by his friend.

"Crowley! Glad you're back! How was America?" He asked, gesturing the demon inside.

"Absolutely terrible. The town I went to had outlawed alcohol or something! It was absolutely miserable." The demon complained, plopping down on the couch in the back room. It had been far too long since he had actually been in the angel's shop. He certainly missed it after their fight nearly a hundred years ago.

"Oh how dreadful that must have been." The angel said with a smile. "Would you like some wine to make up for it? I've got some great vintage I think you'd like."

"Nah, no need. Found something the humans call 'moonshine. 'S pretty good." The demon handed over the bottle he had gotten so the angel coul try. Aziraphale nodded at the strange drink.

"So what happened in America? How did the assignment go?"

"Took some time to find the right soul to tempt, then I found this young boy and bet his soul in a fiddle contest. Too bad he was obviously too blessed and I had to admit defeat. Was a close call too." Crowley took a deep swig of the drink as he finished the rest of the story.

"Oh? You play the fiddle?"

Crowley halted mid sip. "Ah, um, ng... Violin actually, but they're pretty similar."

"How fun! When did you take time to learn?" The angel was quite curious.

"Sixteenth century. Hung out with Stradivarius for some time."

"I'd love to hear you play some. Too bad you gave away your violin to that boy." Aziraphale brought out a bottle of wine.

The demon shrugged. "That was just a fiddle I made, kid would probably be able to sell it for a decent bit of money to feed his family. It's what he was in that bar playing for anyways. I've got a decent violin at home though. Original Stradivarius."

"You will have to play for me sometime, if you will? Please?" Aziraphale gave him a smile he never could resist.

"Um, sure, yeah."

He snapped his fingers to bring the violin from his flat to the bookshop. Opening it he took out meticulously cared for violin, and rosined up bow, with actual rosin this time, and set to play a simple tune. His trip to the states was certainly going to make for an interesting report for the both of them, but that was something for the morning. For now it was a nice quiet evening where a demon played the violin for an angel.


End file.
